1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a test strip, especially to a test strip with sample collection and guiding effect. The test strip is used in conjunction with a test device having sampling and testing functions.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
In early days, most of test items are run at specific places such as hospitals, or laboratory medicine offices, laboratories by medical instruments and medical staffs. Along with fast development of biological testing technology, now patients can do some tests by themselves at home without being monitored by medical staffs.
For example, many diabetes patients need to test blood glucose levels at least one time per day. There are several systems available now for patients to monitor their blood glucose levels conveniently. The system generally includes a test strip for users to collect the blood sample, and a test meter used to read the blood glucose level.
Nowadays electrochemical technology is widely used for determining the concentration of glucose in the blood. A test strip usually includes a reaction area with specific enzyme reagents (such as Glucose oxidase (GOx) and medium). When a user gets a blood sample into the reaction area, the test meter applies a voltage to the test strip. The specific enzyme reagents react with glucose in the blood sample and electrochemical reaction occurs. Then the test meter measures an electric current generated and calculates the blood glucose level according to the electric current.
Blood sample collection and blood sample testing are performed by using different devices. The blood sample collection is by using a lancing device having a lancet together with a test strip. The blood sample testing is run by using the test meter mentioned above. Firstly the user uses the lancing device to prick skin on a test area and squeeze the test area to draw blood drops to the reaction area of the test strip. Then the test strip is inserted into the test meter for measurement. The lancing device may be used repeatedly. Blood contamination is present on the contact area between the lancing device and the user. This leads to cross-infection between users.
There is a test device that combines the lancing device and the test meter available now. Yet the structure of this kind of test device is quite complicated. Moreover, the test device is difficult to use and maintain. For example, a method and apparatus for obtaining samples of blood for diagnostic purposes are revealed in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,506,168. The apparatus includes a movable support for supporting and positioning a port for a fluid collector in a sealable chamber. The movable support is capable of moving the port within the sealable chamber between different positions. The apparatus further includes a vacuum pump in communication with the sealable chamber for enhancing collection of blood samples from an opening in the skin. Besides the above two parts, the apparatus still has other parts. Due to the complicated structure, the apparatus tends to be out of order quite often. Thus it is not the ideal design.
In order to solve the above problems, there is a need to provide a test strip with novel design that collects samples easily. When the test strip is applied together with a test device with sampling and testing functions, the structure of the test device is not complicated and there is no cross-infection occurred.